


About Last Night

by Nimirie



Series: Esta no es la manera en la que nos conocimos [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo conoce un día antes de asumir el mando de la Finalizer.<br/>Lo odia porque ha logrado despertar un sentimiento en él cuando nunca antes había sentido nada, por nadie.<br/>Lo ama porque lo sabe suyo y que sólo tiene que estirar la mano para tomarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos todos a mi primer fanfic del Universo Star Wars.  
> Kylo Ren y Brendol Hux prueban ser dos personajes complejos pero espero poder reflejar lo que ambos me hacen sentir. 
> 
> Y esto va para la persona que conoció conmigo el fanfic que desató todo, Life Sentence, No Cellmate (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5576881/chapters/12854215), este fanfic no se basa en ese, pero si logró que quisiera escribir un Kylux. Así que esto va para ti, mi muy personal Kylo Ren (ahora Benjamin K. Ren), mil gracias por ser el Kylo de mi Hux. 
> 
> La imagen fue tomada de: http://penguins-covert-lair.tumblr.com/post/137253038291/hux-cant-stop-thinking-about-the-night-he-had

 

Su planeta natal era aburrido, estéril, mecánico.

Tal vez por eso creció con la sensación de vacío en su interior, una incapacidad para amar, para apreciar la belleza. Porque ahí no había belleza, todo eran líneas rectas, colores opacos, ruido incesante. Aquí no había nada que pudiera querer. No ese padre que lo condujo a una carrera en el ejército desde que tuvo seis años y mucho menos a esa madre que pareció alegrarse cuando se lo llevaron a la Academia. Ella sonreía al verlo partir, ella no lo buscó ni una sola vez.

No, aquí no había nada para amar, no había nadie que lo amara.

Aunque eso no era necesario, el amor era banal, un sentimiento que debía evitar, que ni siquiera comprendía el hecho sentir. ¿Cómo se siente cuando amas a alguien? ¿Cómo es que alguien te amé? Desde su planeta natal partiría el primer vuelo de la Finalizer, sólo por eso estaba aquí, porque la Primera Orden y el Supremo Líder Snoke se lo habían ordenado, no por ningún sentimiento de pertenencia.

El día de mañana la abordaría, pero hoy no tenía nada que hacer, aun no asumía su comando, aún era un General sin nave sentado en el bar de la Academia, rodeado de personas como él. Todos ellos eran fieles a la Primera Orden, todos ellos habían crecidos en lugares similares, alejados de sus padres desde pequeños, enseñados a obedecer, a ordenar, a conseguir que se cumplieran los designios de sus superiores.

Cerró los ojos un momento.

No debía pensar en aquello, los destellos de colores, el aire en sus pulmones, el tacto del agua corriente en la punta de sus dedos. No, eso no era real aunque lo vivió.

Su nave cayó en uno de esos planetas primitivos, atacada por una emboscada,  por fortuna, logró ocultarse o ahora sería una baja más a manos de la Resistencia. Durante cuatro días no tuvo nada tecnológico a su alcance, sólo un módulo de escape que lo había protegido contra la muerte. Luego llegaron por él y lo trajeron a su planeta natal a esperar a que la Finalizer estuviera lista para su primera misión.

Ahora miraba alrededor buscando un pedazo de lo que vio allá afuera, algo que se asemejara a la realidad incomparable de belleza bruta y pura con la que estuvo en contacto. El sonido de la vida nocturna, los ojos de los animales que lo acechaban, la constante seguridad de que iba a morir en el siguiente segundo.

Pero aquí no había nada de eso. Estaban los cristales grabados delicadamente, esas copas carísimas con las cuales bebía el delicioso vino producido en algún lugar extraño, porque aquí en este planeta nada crecía. Las mesas de color gris, las sillas altas de la misma tonalidad, los hombres y mujeres vestidos con uniforme. Sus rasgos eran iguales, duros, serios, eran personas curtidas y preparadas para la guerra, para guiar a miles a su muerte y salir, pese a eso, victoriosos.

Sin embargo, sabía que aunque ellos creyeran que eran mortales, él podría desaparecerlos con el movimiento de su mano, no estaban por encima de él, nadie lo estaba. Hablaba directamente con Snoke, comandaría su principal nave, construiría un arma perfecta que acabarían con todos sus enemigos con un solo movimientos. No había nadie más mortal que él, nadie más espeluznante que él, nadie…

Excepto el hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta envuelto en ropajes negros, su cabeza cubierta con una capucha la cual cubría de sombras su rostro. De inmediato se sintió compelido hacia él, quería ir a su lado, retarlo, provocarlo, lograr que se enfureciera y después, cuando la ira dominara su cuerpo, besarlo hasta robarle el aliento.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, de la cual no guardaba más que recuerdos prácticos, se veían embargado por un sentimiento. Deseaba a ese hombre. Jamás antes había querido nada, todo le correspondía porque era el mejor, siempre lo era, tenía que serlo, así que él no quería nada sino que lo obtenía. Ahora no era sólo eso, no era querer, de haber sólo querido a ese hombre habría desechado lo que fuera que pasara por su mente, lo habría comparada al querer regresar y perderse entre los altos árboles del planeta primitivo y beber la frescura del agua del río.

Sin embargo, el deseo no se puede olvidar, no se puede ignorar, si se intenta lo único que se consigue es avivarlo, crecerlo y volverlo, incendiario. Justo como ahora, por un segundo aparto su vista del hombre y este se movió, provocando que lo buscara con desesperación con la mirada, hasta encontrarlo a su lado. Ahí estás, quiso gritar, jamás te pierdas de mi vista. Que idiotez, aquello que carecía de sentido lo hacía desesperar, por lo tanto, debía aprender de ello, aprender la razón por la cual deseaba ese hombre y por qué quería con todas sus fuerzas desaparecerlo de la faz de su mundo.

Quería ahogarlo, verse apagar la vida de sus ojos, de preferencia mientras estuviera debajo de él, después de haber consumado una y otra vez con su cuerpo ese deseo que estaba latiendo en todas sus venas. Lo quería ahora, luego quería matarlo, porque no podía dejar vivir a una criatura que parecía desubicarlo, confundirlo, nublar su mente a tal grado que sólo pudiera pensar en cómo podía quitarle de encima tanta ropa en el menor tiempo posible.

Eso no era aceptable, era una distracción, algo desagradable.

Pero el hombre al que admiraba y odiaba por confundirlo ahora estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler su piel, percibir su aliento tocando sus labios, admirar cada peca y lunar sobre su rostro. Lo estaba tocando, parecía creer que tenía ese derecho, una de sus manos sobre su brazo, con familiaridad, la otra sobre su muslo, con intimidad. La explosión de sensaciones desconocidas fue intolerable. Conocía las relaciones carnales, las había puesto en práctica una y otra vez cada que el impulso se volvía muy intenso, aunque esto no tenía nada que ver, sólo se estaban tocando y era ya lo mejor que hubiera vivido.

-Sígueme –le dijo al oído, su preciosa voz grave había pronunciado una sola palabra y él sabía ya que estaba condenando, que tenía que matarlo o de otra manera terminaría muerto por él. Se levantó y él hizo lo mismo, caminando detrás de él casi pegado a sus talones, sabía que su salida atraería las miradas de muchos, que ellos sabía quién era él y que no era nada normal su encuentro de minutos con algún desconocido para luego casi correr tras él.

De repente estaban en dónde él no había estado antes, lo había seguido a través de calles y callejones que no le eran familiares, destellos de colores extraños, otra realidad oculta que él jamás buscó. Había escuchado de estos reductos de condescendencia, los cadetes venían aquí cuando la presión era demasiada, cuando estaban a punto de quebrar y necesitaban liberarse. Beber algún elixir prohibido por la Primera Orden, tener relaciones con alguna raza exuberante, los tentáculos podían ser muy interesantes o eso le habían dicho o jugar con apuestas elevadas que costaban a veces la vida. Todo eso bajo la nariz de sus superiores, no era un secreto, cada uno sabía lo que quería arriesgar.

Pero él jamás había pisado un lugar así, no lo necesitaba, sólo que ahora lo estaba siguiendo y sin aceptarlo, lo hubiera seguido a donde fuera. Subieron a un segundo piso, cerraron la puerta de una de las tantas habitaciones que se ofertaban, el ruido quedó fuera por fortuna y el extraño dio una segunda orden: Desvísteme.

Cumplió la orden al momento, sus dedos temblaban y esa debilidad lo hizo odiarlo aun más, ¿quién era para convertirlo de un oficial de comando en un vil adorador? No, esto pasaba ahora, un día antes de asumir la carga de la Finalizer, de comenzar a consumar su plan para aplastar a la República, para lograr convertirse él en el segundo ser más poderoso de ¿galaxia? No, él quería más, quería ir todo por, aquello que no conocían, por lo que nunca se había visto, quería el Universo y no menos, lo quería todo.

Pero antes, quería tener a ese hombre, le quitó la capucha para mirar su cabello, negro, espeso, parecía invitarlo a tocarlo, a aspirar su aroma. Lo hizo, así de degradante y despreciable como era rebajarse a venerar algo como el cabello, pero era intoxicante, más de lo que previó antes de hacerlo, podría perderse en aquella acción, nunca desear nada más. El problema es que si lo hacía, liberó el lazo que mantenía sujeta la capa y la dejó tirada a los pies del hombre, ahora podía ver su rostro, su cuello, era miríada de marcas de nacimiento que lo invitaban a besarlo, dilucidar si era un lunar, una peca o qué era lo que era. Algo así podría tomarle la vida entera, más aun si esas marcas se extendían por el resto de su cuerpo.

Esperaba que fuera de esa manera.

Por eso siguió despojándolo de los ropajes que ahora le parecían excesivos, ¿quién necesita dos túnicas de diferentes tonalidades de negro? Su ropa interior era sencilla, quiso arrancarla con los dientes, se arrodilló para deslizarla por sus piernas, las cuales eran largas, perfectas, las imaginó enredadas en su cintura, imaginó que las besaba y él respondía con gemidos ahogados, necesitados.

Al final el hombre estaba desnudo frente a él, su erección magnífica lo llamaba. Pese a verse así expuesto, el hombre mantenía el porte orgullo y controlado, ese hombre podría mandar sobre una armada de esa manera sin que nadie dudara de su autoridad. Era bello, cada músculo de su cuerpo ligeramente definido bajo su piel, quería recorrerla centímetro a centímetro para sentirlos tensarse, contraerse, estirarse. Quería maravillarse con la sensación y embriagarse en la misma.

-Mételo en tu boca.

Lo suyo no era la poesía, pero ¿quién la necesitaba? Inventar odas a su perfección, sonetos que justificaran la necesidad de hacer precisamente eso, tomarlo con su boca, sentirse lleno, mucho más de lo que podía soportar, el golpe en la parte de atrás de su garganta que advertía que era demasiado, que podía tener consecuencias desagradables. Pero él sabía controlar su cuerpo, podía ordenarle que ignorara esa inminente sensación y que siguiera recibiéndolo tanto como quisiera el hombre perfecto que ahora no se detenía y lo sujetaba por la cabeza para que no se moviera. Lo estaba follando, estaba en control, el hombre desnudo con su pene erecto en su boca lo controlaba a él.

Le gustaba. La evaluación primera que tuvo de él era cierta, era mortal, en cualquier sentido que se le quisiera dar, justo ahora lo estaba matando, porque era capaz de arrastrarlo a este lugar desagradable que había evitado por años y lo confrontaba con esas pasiones que jamás aceptó. Cada que una mujer tomaba su pene en su boca deseaba tener lo contrario, a un hombre para complacer, para mostrarlo que podía hacer y la manera  que tenía para hacerlo llegar al límite. Pero no lo había hecho, se había mantenido fiel a lo esperado, dentro de la Primera Orden las cosas son como deben ser, todo lo demás no se justifica.

Por eso mismo ahora, pese a tener toda la ropa puesta, estaba más cerca del orgasmo perfecto que nunca antes en su vida.

-Cógeme.

Él no se detuvo a pensarlo, el hombre se acostó el cama sucia, esa que tal vez había recibido a más parejas de las que se atrevía a contar, se acostó y abrió las piernas mientras metía sus propios dedos en su entrada, gimiendo por primera vez y logrando que él se pusiera tan desesperado que fuera difícil el quitarse su propia ropa. Pienso que eso debe doler, no tiene ningún tipo de lubricante para facilitar la entrada de sus dedos, lo hace con dos y parece que pese a la molestia lo está disfrutando demasiado. Se le antoja, esos dedos dentro de sí, abriéndose paso, dilatándolo, preparándolo para la intrusión de algo más grande.

Sin embargo le ha pedido otra cosa, ahora tiene tres dedos dentro de sí y no puede evitar imaginar lo que sería estar en su lugar, listo para ser penetrando, mirando aquel quien lo haría y admirando la perfección del momento. Pensó preguntar si podía entrar en él así, sin nada que lo ayudara a evitar que lo lastimara, sin embargo la pregunta murió antes de si quiera tratar de verbalizarla, la mirada que le daba el hombre le decía que no se atreviera a dudarlo ni un momento más.

Tenía que penetrarlo ya, se alineó con su entrada cuando él sacó sus dedos de dentro de sí, lo miró y la necesidad reflejada en su rostro era inmensa, no podía dejarlo así por más tiempo, era inconcebible. Al entrar en él parecía que su cerebro sólo podía pensar en la maravilla que era la estrechez del hombre, su calor, la manera en que lo envolvía, los gemidos que producía, los pequeños gritos que trataba de ocultar, sus manos que buscaban tocarlo, las uñas que querían arañarlo.

Buscaba liberarse, como siempre, llegar a su culminación y terminar con el encuentro. Aunque en la mitad del acto debió aceptar que no era eso lo que quería. Eso era una mentira. Lo que quería en realidad era lograr que aquel hombre se deshiciera frente de él, que sus bellas y únicas facciones se contorsionaran de placer, que su boca siguiera gimiendo sonidos incoherentes y que sus ojos lo miraran así, totalmente consumido por el placer.

Podría haberlo amado si no odiara tanto lo que representaba, esa necesidad, esa perdición, ese control que ahora ejercía sobre de él. Pero sobre todo esa inmensa belleza que era inherente en el hombre, no era perfecto y por lo mismo, era mil veces más hermoso. Y en ese momento era suyo, mientras lo llevaba al orgasmo, mientras veía como se liberaba y ensuciaba todo su torso con líquido blanquecino. Era suyo y de nadie más, su rostro sonrojado, sus labios murmurando por lo bajo algo que no podía entender.

Él llegó a su orgasmo momentos después, había sido lo más maravilloso que experimentó jamás, quedó exhausto encima de él, respirando con dificultad, tratando de recuperar la cordura.

-Tienes que irte –le dijo y la primera señal de decepción se clavó en su pecho. Esto sería todo y tenía que ser todo, mañana sería General Comandante de la Finalizer, tendría a su cargo la tarea más grandiosa y honorable de todos, se cubría de gloria y destruiría a la República. Él sería recordado por siempre. Así que tenía que irse y lo sabía, pero aun así lo odiaba, porque se lo decía como algo sin importancia.

No la tenía, eran dos extraños, dos seres condenados a no verse jamás, que se encontraron por casualidad y que ahora, debían regresar a quienes eran.

Se levantó, se vistió y miró una vez más al hombre en la cama. Hermoso, único. Aunque la parte coherente y fría de su mente, esa que siempre se expresaba en todos los momentos de su vida, le decía que nunca más debería pensar en él, que esa imagen no debía ser evocada, que cada vez que necesitara liberarse, no debía verlo a él. Pero el sentimiento en él, ese que creía inexistente, le decía que pensaría en el cada minuto de su vida.

Estaba grabado en su piel, en sus manos, en sus oídos, en sus ojos, en su cerebro.

Olvidó cómo regresar al lugar al que el hombre lo llevó, no habría podido encontrar el camino de haberlo querido. Al día siguiente camina por primera vez como el oficial de mayor rango de la Finalizer, entraba al puente y todos sus oficiales lo saludaron. El Supremo Líder Snoke lo convocó antes de partir, se encaminó con orgullo y entró en la holocámara, un lugar al que sólo él podía acceder.

Sin embargo, había alguien más ahí.

Un hombre alto, envuelto en ropajes negros, su cabeza cubierta con una capucha, su rostro oculto tras una máscara.

El primero de los Caballeros de Ren, una orden creada por el Supremo Líder, extraños seres que manejaban la Fuerza, una especie de energía mística que los hacía muy poderosos. Eso lo sabía, había escuchado de él, pero jamás se había topado con alguno. Hasta ese día. No tenía ninguna base para pensar que era la misma persona, sólo aquello que gritaba dentro de su cabeza pidiéndolo que lo reconociera, una voz apagada que creía haber escuchado antes. Por eso sabía que era él, que era a quien había tenido debajo de él y a quien había completado al penetrar.

Era él, sólo él, nada más que él.

Kylo Ren tenía que llamarlo, aunque la voz en su cabeza le decía que ese no era su nombre, que nunca lo había sido, que todo era mentira. El día anterior no existía esa voz, ahora, parecía que no se iría jamás. ¿De dónde había salido esa voz?

A partir de ese día el sentimiento que se originó en la habitación del lugar desconocido no hizo más que crecer, lo odiaba con todo su corazón, por hacerlo pensar en él, por recordarlo recostado en esa cama, sujetando sus muslos, mirando como desaparecía dentro de él. Eso lo distraía, lo enervaba, lo hacía desear estar en la capacidad de destruirlo, de desgarrar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que no quedara nada de él.

Después sus pensamientos se confundían, se volvían oscuros y desesperados. Imaginaba que alguien lo amenazaba, que alguien era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poner al más fuerte de los Caballeros de Ren en peligro, que ese enemigo desconocido era capaz de destrozarlo. Fantaseaba con recoger cada una de esas piezas, tomarlas entre sus manos, tratarlas con cuidado, para volver a unirlo entonces poniendo atención en cada uno de sus detalles.

Porque nadie podía hacer eso, nadie podía venir y destruirlo, porque ese era su derecho, sólo él podía hacerlo. Así que una vez que lo tuviera de nuevo, que lo curara de sus heridas, entonces él lo volvería a destrozar.  Entonces volvería a llevarlo a un lugar donde sólo ellos importaran, donde nadie los llamara Kylo Ren o General Hux, donde nadie esperara de ellos absolutamente nada. Entonces volvería a venerar su piel, retirando otra vez las capas de ropa, aunque esta vez sería él quien lo preparara, quien introdujera sus dedos para controlar el tiempo en el que podría entrar en él, jugando a la vez con ese punto único dentro de su cuerpo que haría que rogara por ser destruido una vez más.

Lo amaba, porque era suyo.

Lo odiaba, porque no lo era.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
